


To Walk Amongst the Stars (With You)

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: For Elleth, I hope you enjoy. :)





	To Walk Amongst the Stars (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> For Elleth, I hope you enjoy. :)

She had told Kíli a truth that she has walked among the stars. But never did she say that she walked them alone.

Walking the stars is how she met the Lady Arwen.

They met by a simple twist of chance while walking among the stars. She had been struck quiet, when she had first seen the other elleth. She hadn’t known then, what to do when the beautiful elf smiled at her and invited her to walk among the stars with her.

Soon enough it became habit after her duties were done to meet with Arwen amongst the stars.

*

The stars had soon become a refuge from the material world for them both. Arwen, to escape the attentions of the young man named Estel, who was soon to join the Rangers of the North. Tauriel, to escape the whispers of Thranduil and his court that Legolas was paying far too much attention to an Elf like her.

She meets Arwen in their usual starlight glade, they start their walk together in silence before Arwen eventually asks Tauriel, what is on her mind.

A moment passes slowly before Tauriel confesses her feelings for Arwen, who kisses her with a smile.


End file.
